


compulsion

by powderblew



Series: embers of gold and ink stains [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Uhm, hermione doesnt want him to be besotted, james is a real bro, james wants to adopt hermione, remus is hermione's bff, sirius is besotted, sirius is keen on keeping her forever, that one time-travel fic that i had to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Sirius knows he’ll be around her forever. —Hermione/Sirius
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: embers of gold and ink stains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003962
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228
Collections: Aussie Pandas Completed HP Fics





	compulsion

James knows that his best friend, in a word, is _fucked._

Because it starts like this.

Sirius is James’s best friend, Remus is Sirius’s best friend and Peter is Remus’s best friend. The dynamic changes obviously when Lily _finally_ gives James the time of day, Evans isn’t a marauder by any standards, but she’s James’s _girl,_ so obviously, she has special privileges. She doesn’t join in on pranks, but she sits at their table in the Great Hall, attends Hogsmeade together, the library and _occasionally_ the forest to practice, but there is always a line Lily wouldn’t cross.

However.

_Hermione._

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger on the other hand—she’s a different girl altogether.

.

Hermione is the first girl to become an honorary marauder—later, of course.

Mulciber – he thinks that’s his name – some type of Slytherin tries to trip Peter down the stairs, the moving ones and the new girl, Hermione, James later learns, sees it—the same time she sees it, but the difference is, the new girl is quicker.

Her instincts are much, _much_ quicker than James and she doesn’t even blink when she sends a hex to Mulciber’s knees and then some bat thing to his nose.

James watches Sirius make heart-eyes at a girl for the first time in his pureblooded life.

.

Because Sirius values loyalty over a pretty face.

It’s just that Hermione has both—both and more.

.

She’s a new student, there’s a moment where Hermione looks over at the Marauders from the sorting hat—she looks at them almost as if she _knows_ them. Which is ridiculous because how can she—Hogwarts doesn’t even get transfer students, but that doesn’t stop Dumbledore from smiling and giving a speech.

Then she stops looking at them, smiling lightly when she’s put in Gryffindor.

.

“Should you even be talking to me?” Hermione quirks a brow at Sirius that one day, the first day, “Don’t purebloods hate muggles.”

The twist of emotions that washes over Sirius’s face is almost painful before he goes on a tirade of how he’s _disowned_ because he doesn’t follow that bullshit line of thinking and she zones out a bit—because she knows, _she knows,_ but this Sirius is more alive than the one she remembers. She just wants to know about him— _this_ him and everything because he’s so, _so_ different from _her_ Sirius. So full of life and _wonder._

Then Remus – Professor Lupin – jumps in to point out that James is also dating a muggleborn so it’s not really a big deal.

But Hermione nods and nods and keeps looking at her half-empty tray.

She’s not hungry anymore.

.

Some days, she wants to murder Harry for accidentally dropping the time-turner and sending her back.

Hermione knows, deep down, that she’ll never go back home and that makes her sad—for like a week.

Then she gets over it.

Because if there is one thing Hermione knows, it’s how to survive.

.

“I’m a werewolf,” Remus tells her one day in the library.

“I know,” Hermione says absently, “Pass me another quill.”

Sirius gapes and Remus stiffens.

“You’re not the first werewolf I’ve met, Remus,” she scoffs and wiggles her fingers, “Quill please.”

.

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. James bothers her because Sirius likes her and there is nothing that the young Potter wouldn’t do for his best mate. However, James starts to like her—not like that, but is fond of her. Lily is too. Remus and Peter follow suit, though, Hermione takes to Remus before Sirius and that makes the young Black pout.

One day, when a group of Death Eaters tries to corner Sirius and James – because who the _fuck_ corners the Marauders without wanting a death wish, it is Hermione that comes out of nowhere.

She always does that.

But she takes on the five death eaters without even flinching and her hair crackles with magic.

James makes her an honorary Marauder the same day.

.

“The werewolf. He was my professor, a good man,” Hermione tells them one day at Honeydukes, she pokes her waffle with the back of her spoon, “Taught me a lot about Defense, how to face my fears and he was charming. Brilliant and charming and honestly he was kind of cute—I didn’t say that.”

She flushes – for the first time – they’ve never known Hermione to be all _girly,_ because well, it’s Hermione.

Sirius feels something drop in his stomach.

“You had a crush on him?” Remus asks curiously.

She flushes even harder and can’t look at them in the eye—honestly she knows better than to ramble with three cups of sugar in her. “Platonically!” she manages to cough, “Anyway, he left shortly after the board found out.”

.

Hermione is a strange bird.

Peter doesn’t know what Sirius sees in her.

She’s not his type—not the types of girl that he shags in a broom closet or in an abandoned classroom. She’s loyal, funny, witty, terrifyingly bright, and a _brilliant_ duelist. Her hair is the size of a cloud when she’s angry, sometimes it crackles with magic when she gets angry and she doesn’t wear makeup.

Hermione will throw her legs over Remus’s lap as they talk about the magical laws that prohibit hippogriffs from becoming pets and Pearl’s Paradigm. She’ll ruffle James’s head when he starts a tangent about how canceling Quidditch during a national storm should be considered a national _offense_ and how she shoves a pillow in Lily’s face when she mentions how Slughorn just _adores_ her papers.

She’ll scowl when Snape tries to say something smart to her—look at Evans with longing and then mentions, “If you can’t figure out the difference between right and wrong, nothing will ever go your way.”

It’s strangely prophetic, but the way Avery tries to send a hex so close to her, has her dodging, just barely and she shoves a fist into his nose.

She doesn’t need magic to make them hurt, because there is something satisfying about using physical violence, the weight of her own body someone else to make them _hurt._

Because Hermione is violent, swotty, short-tempered, she’s a _marauder_ —it’s weird to see her attractive.

Then, he watches her cloud of hair catch the light of the sun, the glitter of sunbeams on her eyelashes, and the way her eyes seem to almost glow against the sunset. The soft dusting of freckles on her nose, the pink of cheeks, and the parting of soft lips.

Peter _sees_ it.

He inhales.

But what he also sees, is the way Sirius’s eyes soften and the curl of his lips when she grins at Lily.

He sees Sirius fall in love with Hermione.

.

“I’m not a game, I’m not one of your conquests and I refuse to be treated as one of your little followers,” Hermione tells him one day he stares at her too long and his fingers brush the back of her hand, “I’m not a toy for you to drop when you find someone better. I’m your friend Sirius and friends don’t—”

“—you were never my friend, Hermione,” Sirius inhales and intertwines his fingers with hers, “You were always more than that and you know it too.”

She swallows at that for a moment, “Sirius—”

“I haven’t been with a girl since I’ve met you,” he tells her and pins her back with just his eyes, “I know you know, because _you know everything_ —almost everything.”

Hermione stares at him, “It’s not a good idea.”

She may be a Gryffindor, but just like flying, she hates the fall, the end—the inevitable drop. She hates it because she can’t control it, she doesn’t know how hard it’ll hurt when she falls to the ground, she hates that she can’t measure it, she hates that she can’t trust herself, and she hates and _hates_ until she—

“—I’m not going to push you,” Sirius licks his lips and squeezes her hand, “And I’m not going to do anything you don’t want. I’ll wait until you’re brilliant little brain wraps around the idea that you are it for me and if I have to wait, months or years—I’ll do it. When you finally decide that it’s me you want – because you will – I know you will,” and she hates how confident he sounds, “I’ll be here. Waiting for you.”

Sirius kisses the corner of Hermione’s lips and lingers there.

Cinnamon and warmth.

.

And Hermione knows that she is _fucked._


End file.
